Destinies Intertwined
by Azure Lynx
Summary: Two best friends. Is there more? Takes place after Syren, as if Darke never happened.
1. Date

**Excuse me for any OOCness. This is my first SH FF. Angel is my made up character, and she is Alther Mella's great-niece or something like that. He's her great-uncle. Also, excuse me for any inaccuracies. **

**Disclaimer: I own Angel, but nothing else.**

She was his only comfort. When Snorri left him, she was there for him. She let him cry on her shoulder, she held him close, and everything a good mother should do. But, she was not his mother. She was his best friend. But since they had moved in together, she had taken on a lot of new roles.

Angel Mella had met Nicko Heap when they were seven at Aunt Zelda's cottage. Aunt Zelda was taking care of Angel as she often did while her mother was on vacation, or had important errands, when Nicko Heap and his family had arrived for a visit. Angel was shy at first, hiding behind Aunt Zelda's skirt, and peeking out at random moments. Eventually, with enough determination and coaxing, he finally got her out talking to him, but she was still shy. And it certainly didn't help when Nicko's older brothers, Jo-Jo and Erik, started teasing them about being love birds. Then she would run back behind Aunt Zelda's skirt and it would take Nicko a lot more coaxing to get her back out. Eventually, she grew comfortable enough around him, Jenna, and Simon to talk, but immediately hushed up around his other brothers.

Anyway, Nicko and Angel then became great friends. Though he would never admit it, Nicko thought that if he had to marry someone, it would be her. Likewise, Angel thought the same.

Their favorite pastime was running up to their "private island" over the stepping stones in the fresh water river. Nicko would run along ahead pulling her by the hand, while she would scramble to keep up, using one hand to hold up her skirt, which Aunt Zelda never got around to shortening. Then they would splash around in the lake until Aunt Zelda got worried and called them back.

Then, Angel's mother became very sick. Angel left and could not come back to Aunt Zelda's. Nicko never saw her again.

Until, of course, 5 years ago. Her mother knew she was dying, and sent her to live with "Uncle Alther." She did not know Alther had been killed 10 years ago. So Angel, being the obedient daughter she was, headed over to the city. When she got there, Nicko was at the boatyard.

"Holy cow! Is that you, Nicko?" She had yelled.

"Yes, it's me. May I ask who you are?"

"Umm, Hello! It's me, Angel!"

"Wow! Is that really you? You look so different!"

And she did. In five years, she had grown 8 inches, and her hair had gotten longer, darker, and wavier. In fact, her hair was now down past her waist. Also, when ever she was excited, she bounced up and down, and when she was nervous, embarrassed, or shy, she twirled it around her finger, or tucked it behind her ear.

"OMG, Nicko, I never thought I'd see you again. Say, is Jenna here?"

"No, she's at the palace."

"Is she Marcia's apprentice?"

"No, that's Septimus, my little brother. Jenna is the crown princess."

"Oh. Can I see her?"

"Sure!"

So, she went down to the palace. There she met Septimus, who later stood up for her around other mean teenage boys, and Jenna, who she hadn't seen in forever. There, she also learned Alther had been killed before she was born. Later, she got a message rat from Aunt Zelda telling her that her mother had died. Since she had no place to stay, Jenna allowed her to stay at the palace. There she stayed for another few years until she moved in with Nicko.

And that was why she usually loathed Snorri Snorrelssen. She had broken her best friend's heart. And, little did she know, hers too. By leaving him, Snorri had taken a piece of her heart that always rested with Nicko, even though neither knew.

Of, course, Snorri hadn't left forever. She came back to visit a few months every year. The one thing Angel liked about that time was that she was finally not fully responsible for Nicko, and she was back on the dating market. It was one particular afternoon that she decided to take Lucy's advice, and go on the blind date Lucy had planned.

Now, before I go into that, there are a few things you should probably know:

A) Septimus and Jenna were completely against that idea for two reasons: They knew who her date was and hated him, and they wanted Nicko to end up dating Angel instead of Snorri.

B) Septimus and Jenna had tried matchmaking for Nicko and Angel, but they had just gotten mad, and embarrassed, and hadn't spoken to Jena, Septimus, or Each other for two weeks.

C) Jo-Jo's wedding was coming up later, and Nicko and Angel both needed dates. Unfortunately for Nicko, Snorri won't there at the time.

Now, back to the story.

At Twelve o'clock, Angel headed over to Sally Mullins' Tea Shop for her lunch date. As it was mid spring, she was wearing her slightly modified princess outfit, as Jenna had decided that if anything happened to her before she was queen, Angel was to become Queen. So Jenna had given her a queen's tunic, which Angel had shortened the length and arm length of to make a spring dress, and was now wearing it.

Angel arrived at Sally Mullin's Tea Shop, and walked over to the 7th booth on the right. Lucy had insisted on it being the 7th booth because, as she put it, "Seven is the luckiest, most **magykal **number of all."

She slid in the booth, and looked up. Sitting across from her was a boy about her age, with oily black hair, and the definite robes of the Manuscriptorium.

Merrin Meredith, now employed as Daniel Hunter, was at a loss for words. He forgot how to speak, and even his own name. He had never seen a more beautiful creature. He had heard the stories when he was a child about the most beautiful type of creature. It was called a "Fey" and the entire race was made of females. The legends say that the fey are the most beautiful women in the world, but sadly, the fey were dying out. As they were only female, it was uncommon for it to be passed down, and it was very rare a pure fey was born. Merrin decided that she must be the last pure fey.

In fact, he was right, though she had never told any one. She wasn't even sure what a fey was. Being one, and living with her mother, she had never heard the legend, or the whispers.

"Ooh, I. Eeh uh," Merrin stammered. Angel laughed. Merrin sighed. He would have stayed there, listening to that beautiful, tinkling laugh all day, if he could. But, he came back from his little world just in time.

"Umm, sorry. My name's Merrin. I used to work for Simon Heap, but now I work at the Manuscriptorium."

"Oh, you used to work for Si!" Si was the same nickname Angel and Lucy had for Simon. "I heard about you. Although, weren't you DomDaniel's apprentice?" Evil was always a deal breaker, especially since it was against Septimus or Jenna most of the time.

Speaking of Septimus and Jenna, they were spying from the next booth. Angel didn't know, of course. If she did, she'd knock them flat on their backs, princess and apprentice or not.

"Um, yeah. But, I've changed," he added hastily.

"Prove it," Angel said morosely, "You've got five minutes, then I go."

But, try as he might, Merrin could not convince her. She got up and left (after her barley cake, of course) and Merrin moaned. He had blown it. _Again._ What was it with girls and formerly evil guys?

Septimus and Jenna stood up to go. When they got outside, they started to laugh. The laughed, and laughed, and a few of the ancients thought it was _disgraceful, absolutely disgraceful_ to see the ExtraOrdinary Wizard apprentice and queen to be acting in such a frivolous manner, but Septimus and Jenna didn't care. Hildegard Pigeon saw them, and she started laughing too. When someone asked her why she was laughing, she would collapse in a fit of uncontrollable giggles for the next ten minutes. Septimus and Jenna then headed home.

Merrin headed back to the castle, too, but in a completely different mood. He had just lost his attempted girlfriend, and was not going to give up on getting her back He decided it was time to see Lucy for help. Again. He sighed. Lucy and Simon were _not_ going to like this. He resolved to go in the morning the next day, and try to get her back at the feast.

**Hello, loyal fans and readers. This was my first attempt on a Septimus Heap fanfic. Other characters will be in the story, but these are jus for this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Good bye, and come again!**

**Azure Lynx **


	2. A Magykal Day

**Hello. Again. I have no clue what to say so…read on, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Septimus Heap, but you don't know how much I wish I did**

"Good morning, queen."

"I'm not queen yet. Go away," Jenna moaned.

"I'm sorry, Jen, I'd love to, but Snorri's at home, and her grace, Queen Cerys requests your presence," Angel added.

"OH! Sorry, Angel, I forgot it was your shift," Jenna said. "Wait. My _mom_?"

"Well, technically her ghost, but yes, your real mom," Angel said. Pulling a box from behind her back, she added, "Happy birthday. It's a dress."

"Oh, thank you! Oh, shoot. I'm 18, aren't I?" Angel nodded. "Meaning…I'm queen…and I get married in a week. Oh, shoot. It's assigned, too."

Angel nodded again.

"Oh, lord. _Please_ tell me I at least get _some_ say in it?" Angel shook her head grimly. "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_! I am not coming down! I will _not_!"

"Relax. I picked the choices."

"You don't know who I like!"

"Trust me, I do. I gave your mom two choices, and you'll be happy with either. Maybe happier with one, but still happy. Oh, and the dress is for you to wear to the coronation ball, and now," Angel added.

"I swear, your creations get better every day," Jenna said. Angel blushed.

The dress was an indigo-purple strapless, and it fell in ripples around her feet. Angel had taken the liberty to pick her shoes, and had decided on her sandals with golden disks on top.

"And," Angel exclaimed, "You'll wear your amethyst pendant from Septimus."

"Can't you give me just a tiny hint on the choices, or better yet, my fiancé?"

"No, way! I swore to your mom I wouldn't tell! But, I do have _two things_ I_ can _tell you: A: I'm in charge of the wedding: designing it, overseeing it, the outfits, the cake, decorations, et cetera. And B: Your mom granted me permission to start a shop on the lawn of the castle! I'll be designing clothes for the entire city! 'The time for robes has come to pass. Here's something much more modern: Angel's Cloud Nine Outfitters.'"

Angel twirled around. Jenna heard a rip. Angel blushed. "Maybe I'll start with a bigger work dress for myself, first."

(~) (~) (~)

_Knock. Knock._ "Coming!"

"Umm, Angel? I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I got you some flowers," Merrin said.

"Um, Angel is at the palace. I shall get Nicko for you. She'll be back in a few hours to get us ready for the coronation ball," Snorri said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

"Umm, she's fine. It's just that our date went wrong yesterday, and I wanted to sort of make it up to her. Could you give these to her, please?"

"Fine. Her bed's on the left."

"Thanks." Merrin picked up a piece of parchment and started scribbling.

_Angel:_

_I'm sorry about yesterday. Please forgive me. I'll see you at the ball._

_Merrin_

"Well, that just about covers it," Merrin said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Nicko said through clenched teeth. "None at all."

(~) (~) (~)

"A snip here, a stitch there and…done!" Angel exclaimed. "My old work dress is mended. And I'll change and be down in a minute. Go on, they won't start without me."

"I'll wait. I'm too nervous to go down without you," Jenna said.

"Fine. Done in a minute." Angel popped in to the closet, and came out another woman. She had a baby blue knee length dress with puffed sleeves, and a pleated skirt. Her shoes were simple plum flats with no embellishment. But, then again, what would you expect from a modest maid, even if she was the queen's?

"My," Jenna said. "Who're you looking to impress?"

Angel blushed. "The Chief Hermetic Scribe's Apprentice. He's really kind of cute, even if he was DomDaniel's old apprentice," Angel stammered quickly.

"MERRIN MEREDITH? Why, he's practically Sep's sworn enemy!" Jenna exclaimed. "Wait. You find him cute?"

"I told you. Kind of cute. Now come on. It is best not to keep everyone waiting, especially your mom and Marcia. Now hurry. You look fine."

They hurried down the stairs, but only so they wouldn't keep everybody waiting. Jenna was nervous about whom her fiancé was going to be, and Angel was worried about tripping over her own two feet. She was beautiful, but rather clumsy, too.

They finally got down and Angel rushed to Queen Cerys's side. Jenna walked, slowly so as not to trip, and reached the front. She curtsied to her mother, and then Angel began her speech.

"Thank you all for coming here. I'm glad you made it. As you all know, today is a very special day: Her Grace Jenna's eighteenth birthday, and royal coronation. At this moment, we are gathered to witness Queen Jenna's groom choosing. I have been chosen to preside over this ceremony. I will know call forward the eligible candidates.

"Septimus Heap, seventh son of the seventh son, apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary wizard Marcia Overstrand, please step forward, and bow to Her Majesty, former Queen Cerys."

Septimus bowed, and then stood to Jenna's right.

"O. Beetle Beetle, Chief Hermetic Scribe, please step forward, and bow to Her Majesty, former Queen Cerys."

Beetle bowed, and then stood to Jenna's left.

"Her majesty Queen Cerys thought long and hard. She examined both your personalities and actions." She paused, and then turned to Beetle. "O. Beetle Beetle, you followed Queen Jenna and Septimus with unwavering loyalty, never once faltering. When fired by Jillie Dijiin, you walked on with you head held high, then went back and became Chief Hermetic Scribe. There is no doubt of your loyalty and bravery." She turned to Septimus. "Septimus Heap, you never back down. Your sense of adventure often leads you into trouble, and you can be reckless at times. Nonetheless, you pull through and save the day at crucial moments."

"You have both been evaluated. If you are not chosen, I say this. It was an unbiased opinion, seeing as Her Grace Cerys never met you. If you walk out of here today, you were not meant to be. Time will heal your wounds."

"Now, I present the naming," Angel paused dramatically. "Jenna Heap, your mother chose…Septimus Heap."

Septimus stepped forward. Angel concentrated very hard. Magic never came easily for her. She sat back, satisfied. Her work was done.

"Well? Are you going to propose or not?" She asked.

"I don't have a ring," Septimus said.

"Check your pockets," Angel said, half bored, half amused. "There's bound to be something in there."

Septimus reached his hand in and pulled out a ring, staring in amazement. He looked over at Angel gratefully, and then she gave a curt nod.

"Hey," She whispered, "It's what I do."

"Jen, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Duh!" She said, flinging herself into his arms.

_Strange, _Angel mused_, I can match make perfectly well, and yet I need my own._

Cheers roused her from her thoughts. Startled, she gave a quick snap. Birds that had been sitting out in every branch of every tree in the palace lawn came into the room. They fluttered around in a whirl, and then finally remembered their job. They came together forming a platform, and lifted the happy couple into the air. Angel concentrated as hard as she could, and flower petals rained down from the ceiling. Many women had started crying, and Angel even noticed Marcia wipe a tear from her eye, but she couldn't afford to get emotional. She had one more thing to do.

Suddenly, the flower petals stopped falling. Everyone stared in awe as the flower petals seemed to float in midair, then rise to form a heart. They were so absorbed that they didn't notice a woman's face contorted with effort. Suddenly, she fainted, and with a _thunk_, the spell was broken. The birds managed to bring Septimus and Jenna to the ground before flying out in a frenzy. The flower petals fell to the floor in a shower, and everyone clapped in applause. One man slowly made his way across the floor, trying not to bump into anyone as the crowds dispersed.

He finally made it over to the girl and gingerly picked her up, bridal style.

"Umm, your Majesty? She fainted from exertion, I think," stated Merrin Meredith. "She's overly exhausted."

"Oh, no. Oh, lord. Oh, no, no, _no_. Sep, Merrin, come with me. _Now_," Jenna said, panicked.

"Ok, but calm down. She's just almost conscious and is exhausting herself more trying to fully regain consciousness to tell you she's fine. She's killing herself for you," Septimus said.

Jenna pursed her lips and said nothing. She was too afraid she'd start bawling if she tried to speak.

She led them to the queen's room. Pulling them through, she opened the door to Aunt Zelda's potions closet and entered her house.

Merrin was immediately hit with a sense of panic. Would the old lady be mad that he ran away?

A woman closely resembling a patchwork tent came in the door. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Happy birthday, Jenna, dear. I see you've brought Merrin, Septimus, and Angel for a visit."

"Not quite, Aunt Zelda. Angel is battling death, trying to wake up, just because she used **Magyk**," Septimus said. "I have to say, she's quite something."

"Oh, the Fey always are," Aunt Zelda said, preoccupied, "they always are. Easily exhausted, the poor, delicate creatures."

"Who..." Septimus started.

"Later, dear," Aunt Zelda cut him off. "Get me the pink potion, Jenna, the one on the bottom left ledge. Septimus, get the blue and red powders, in the back, top shelf. Merrin, get a pot, and my stir stick. Septimus, get ready to cast your fire charm, and Jenna, make her a bit of chocolate. She'll need something to get the taste out of her mouth."

She made the potion, and gave it to Angel. Angel's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Blech! Oooh, that's disgusting!"

Jenna gave her some chocolate.

"Thanks, that's much better," she said. Noticing Septimus and Jenna, she added, "Did you like it?"

"Never, ever try that again," Jenna said, hugging Angel fiercely.

"But your wedding's coming up!" Angel said. "At least let me get _help_."

"Fine," Jenna grudgingly agreed.

"But I promise, none 'til then."

**Ooh, overprotective friend, huh? By the way, I still haven't decided if Nicko dates Snorri or Angel. Ok, that's not entirely true. **

**Excuse me for any OOCness. Other characters will be in the story, but these are just for this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Good bye, and come again!**

**Azure Lynx **


End file.
